flores bermellon
by elerizodecristal
Summary: One shoot.Logan recibio la llamada en medio de la noche...


DISCLAIMER: nada, nada, nada de esto es mío, y digo la verdad, solamente la verdad y nada mas que la verdad. Es de Rob Thomas.

* * *

Había recibido la llamada a las tres de la madrugada.

No le había despertado, ya que, como tantas otras noches, al salir Verónica disparada tras el pitido de su busca, la inquietud se había apoderado de el, esperando oír el sonido de sus pequeños pies

atravesando el portal.

Así pues, cuando cogió el teléfono, no sintió el fastidio de haber sido despertado, sino un sudor frío que bajaba lentamente por su frente.

-Logan- la oyó susurrar, y, tras una pausa para respirar continuo –ven, rápido- y pareció que le costara un esfuerzo infinito pronunciar las palabras que salían de su boca –me han disparado.

Su mundo se rompió en mil pedazos en aquel preciso instante.

Dejo caer el teléfono, que quedo suspendido entre la mesa y el suelo, y tras un breve momento de shock, salio corriendo.

No se paro a coger el abrigo, a llamar a nadie… solo se detuvo un momento a coger las llaves del coche, que abrió con manos temblorosas.

Sabia perfectamente donde tenia que ir, a pesar de que nadie que no fuera del FBI

debía saberlo.

Ella siempre se lo contaba todo, como habían acordado hace ya mucho tiempo, aquella tarde, en la playa, entre risas y salpicaduras, construyendo con granitos de arena lo que mas tarde seria su

vida…

* * *

-Nada de GPS en el móvil, ¿eh?- dijo Logan, medio en broma medio en serio.

-Vaale, pero el de los zapatos lo dejo, por si acaso- contesto ella riéndose.

-Pero sobretodo nada de mentiras

-Ni falsedades

-Por que somos épicos- y cuando se estaba inclinando para besarla, ella lo freno

-Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

* * *

Ahora, con los ojos empañados bañaba del coche, avanzando hasta las puertas de aquel almacén abandonado…

- ¡malditos cabrones! Cogen a sus propias hijas y las encierran y violan hasta que no recuerdan ni su nombre… son muy escurridizos pero estamos a punto de…

-Prométeme te tendrás cuidado, que no harás ninguna locura, que serás sensata…por favor Verónica- corto Logan.

-No te preocupes-afirmo ella- no hay ningún tipo de peligro, ellos tienen todas las de perder-dijo, tratando de convencerse a si misma mas que ha el.

Estaba cruzando la sala, avanzando hasta aquel bultito ahora encogido que lo era todo para el…

-Verónica, ¡Verónica! ¿Me oyes? ¿Puedes oírme?, hay una ambulancia en camino, todo saldrá bien…-las palabras salían a borbotones de su boca, como si con ellas pudiera ocultar el miedo que sentía.

-Logan-pronuncio su nombre lentamente, letra por letra, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas- se, se han ido, yo, yo lo he intentado…

-shhh…no te preocupes Verónica, les cogerán, ya lo veras, los malos pierden, ¿recuerdas? Y los buenos siempre ganan, nosotros vamos a resistir, siempre lo hemos hecho.

-Pero…

-Aguanta, Verónica, ahorra fuerzas…

La luz de sus ojos se iba extinguiendo a la misma velocidad que crecía la flor púrpura que crecía de su pecho, lenta pero inexorablemente, como un helado de vainilla derritiéndose en pleno agosto…

* * *

-¡Tommy! deja de hacer el tonto y comete ya el helado, ¡se te esta derritiendo!- reprendió Verónica a su hijo de cinco años, riéndose por dentro al ver sus berretes.

-¡Ey Ronnie! No seas tan exigente con el pobre Tom, confórmate con que la bola sigue en su sitio. Ves, Cassie ya ha encontrado la suya, esa que se había escapado…-bromeo Logan.

-Si, si mama, se había escapado- dijo Cassie, utilizando la oportunidad que le había brindado su papa para que ella no la regañara por haber tirado su bola sin querer- te prometo que se

fue ella solita, ¡menos mal que la encontró el señor del carrito de helados!

-¿ah si?-pregunto Verónica, divertida, siguiéndole la corriente a su hija pequeña

-No es verdad, esta mintiendo ¡Mentirosa!-grito Tom

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

- Si todo este jaleo lo montan cuando solo son dos, ¡imagínate! cuando llegue Rosie-dijo Verónica, con los ojos centellantes por la ilusión.

-Lo estoy deseando- contesto Logan, juntando sus labios en un dulce beso

* * *

Verónica estaba cada vez mas débil, la ambulancia no llegaba, y Logan su iba sumiendo en la desesperación, al imaginar un mundo sin Verónica, la persona gracias a la cual el había seguido adelante, la que le había apoyado a pesar de todo lo que había hecho el para ganarse su odio…

-No te puedes ir, los niños te necesitan, Rosie apenas es un bebe, y Cassie y Tommy aun son muy pequeños…

-Que no se olviden de mí…

-No se olvidaran, porque tu estarás con ellos, viéndolos crecer, ¿somos épicos, recuerdas?- ella asintió con la cabeza levemente, pensando todo lo que el no se atrevía a decir…

…Spanning years and continents, lives ruined bloodshed…

…estaba escrito, lo que ellos no imaginaban era que la sangre derramada iba a ser la suya, aunque debían haberlo supuesto, toda su historia había sido una batalla, no podía acabar de otra manera.

Entremezclada con los recuerdos, llego a Verónica una oleada de fuerza, de rebeldía, si, su vida acababa, pero no la de Logan, aun quedaba mucho por lo que luchar.

-Pro prométeme que seguirás adelante- dijo tartamudeando- no, no dejes que esto te hunda, que seguirás adelante…

-Pero… yo…

-Lo logan…

El no tuvo tiempo de prometerle nada, aunque tal vez no lo hubiera hecho de ninguna manera, tal vez aquel disparo no había sentenciado de muerte solo a Verónica…

_**Los amores que no mueren matan,**_

_** Los amores que matan,**_

_** Nunca mueren.**_

**You know, epic**

* * *

Espero que no haya sido demasiado tostón… y si lo ha sido (o no, aunque no me hago ilusiones =P)…

REWIEEEEEWS!!!!

Elerizodecristal


End file.
